finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Icicle Inn
Icicle Inn is a town in Final Fantasy VII located in the Snow Fields of the Icicle Area, in an area referred to by the Cetra as the Knowlespole. To the north is the Great Glacier, and to the south is Modeoheim (only appears in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-). It is called Icicle Lodge in the Japanese version. The town functions as a resort because it snows year round. The constant cold temperatures are not due to the location, which is somewhat polar, but because of the town's proximity to the North Crater, where the Planet uses a large amount of Spirit Energy to try to heal itself. The snowboarding minigame, which is also playable in Gold Saucer after it reopens in disc 2, was made into a full game of its own with the mobile phone game, Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding. Story For a time, Professor Gast Faremis and Ifalna, a Cetra, lived in the town to hide from Shinra Electric Power Company. Ifalna told Gast about the Cetra and their ways and clears up that Jenova is not a Cetra, but the calamity that destroyed their race. They had a daughter, Aerith, but their time together was cut short when Professor Hojo led a Shinra force to capture them. In Episode 7 of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, two SOLDIERs, Essai and Sebastian, are kidnapped by AVALANCHE and Veld orders two player Turks to find out what happened. The Turks make their way to an AVALANCHE base where Fuhito is waiting. He orders one of his Ravens, named Tears, after the Turks. The Turks find and rescue the SOLDIERs from capsules where the Ravens are being produced. As the Turks try to leave, Tears attacks. Though the Turks beat him several times, Tears keeps on getting up. Fuhito kills Tears for being too weak and turns his gun on the player Turks, who fight him. They are rescued by the appearance of a third player Turk, who drives a truck through the wall. The next Episode, President Shinra orders in a SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack Fair, to help destroy the AVALANCHE base with help from the Turks. During the mission Essai and Sebastian are separated from the player Turk and Zack. Kainyuu, another Raven, captures Essai and Sebastian. Zack and the player Turk rush into the AVALANCHE base and try to rescue the two and along the way, Zack kills Kainyuu. Essai and Sebastian are too far gone in the transformation into Ravens and must be defeated, and the SOLDIERs die in Zack's arms. Fuhito and all the important AVALANCHE materials have already been evacuated, so he blows the base up to cover his tracks. Many years later during Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife and his party pass through Icicle Inn while chasing after Sephiroth. The party explores the town, and finds Professor Gast's video research of his work with Ifalna. They find they cannot reach Sephiroth in the North Crater without snowboards. One is found with a boy who broke his leg with it. Just before the party leaves, Elena from the Turks appears, blaming Cloud for Tseng's injuries. Cloud will need to react to Elena's punch and the player will be given the option of , , or . Tapping the "Left" button will have Cloud dodge Elena's punch and cause her to roll down the snow hill. Tapping either the "Up" or "Right" button will have Cloud knocked out unconscious and wake up later at the Professor Gast's house. The player will have to tap a directional button within the first few seconds when the directional menu shows up, if not, the game will have Cloud get punched by Elena. After either dodging or being knocked unconscious by Elena, the party snowboards down to the Great Glacier. Locations Icicle Inn is located to the west on Gaia's Northern continent. Town Weapon Store Inn ; ; Bar The Bar is located within the Inn. The Rest Room in the bar will have different people inside with different dialogues at different times of the game. * Before avoiding Elena punch: ** check first time: "WHAT YOU LOOKIN' AT!?" ** check second time: "You're a real freakazoid, aren't you?" * After avoiding Elena punch, before you go snowboarding: ** check first time: "Eyaaaaaaaaah!!!" (and Cloud will get punched) * After you go snowboarding: ** check first time: "I'm still in here! All right!?" Gast's House Holzoff's House An old woman lives here, stating that her husband left 20 years ago and should be at the foot of Gaea's Cliff. This references Holzoff whom the party find later. After Meteor is summoned, she instead talks about a doctor on a Southern Island, referencing the Doctor taking care of Cloud in Mideel. Another woman in the house, who refers to Holzoff's wife as "Grandma" and Holzoff as "master" states that Holzoff was an experienced climber who knows every corner of the Great Glacier. Before Meteorfall, the old woman and other woman have alternative dialogue set to run when the other woman is standing by the fire. The woman advising the old woman not sleep next to the fire, and the old woman's response of her feeling comfortable, although the characters do not need to be spoken to in order. A man outside the house advises taking the map if spoken to him before going down the mountain. If the player has taken it before speaking to him he will comment on it. In the room at the top is a room containing two items. The one on the left is a Vaccine, and the one on the right is a Hero Drink. On the wall outside this room is a map. The player can look at the map which brings up the map of the Great Glacier (which can later be viewed in certain areas of the Great Glacier if the player has the item), or they can take the map which removes the map from the wall and adds its to the player's inventory, therefore unviewable from here in the future. Family House Snowboard is found here. It's given to the player by a young boy whose family just moved into the village. The boy had an accident while learning to snow board and broke his leg, so he can't use the board anymore. He gives it to Cloud and asks him to tell him about anything he does with it. Items * Glacier Map * Hero Drink * Vaccine * X-Potion * Turbo Ether * Snowboard (required item) Quests Snowboarding :For the minigame in Gold Saucer see Snow Game. The player can first play the snowboarding minigame in Icicle Inn, and doing so is mandatory to advance in the storyline. The minigame is later available in Gold Saucer's Wonder Square with new features. Due to the absence of the scoring system, collecting the balloons does nothing in the Icicle Inn course, and it doesn't matter what time the player manages to finish in. It is impossible to collect all balloons during a game. The Icicle Inn course can be thought of as a way for the player to practice their snowboarding skills in order to prepare them for the Wonder Square's arcade version. is jump and / is brake. and make Cloud edge the snowboard, taking turns faster than pressing . Choosing which course (either left or right) to take in an intersection determines the location in where the player arrives at in Great Glacier. The player can either end up in the middle entrance area with a sign, in a forest, in an area with a tree or in a path near the ice cave at the bottom right of the glacier. * Left: There will be rocks in the snow, after which snowballs come rolling side to side. * Left/Left: There are penguins to dodge at first, after which after which there are sharp corners to take. Leads to the forest in Great Glacier. * Left/Right: A cave with icicles falling from the ceiling. Leads to the middle entrance to the glacier with a sign. * Right: Rocks stick out the course, and snowballs roll from the sides. * Right/Left: Caves with ice crystals. Leads to the lone tree. * Right/Right: Moogles run from left to right and there will be igloos with moogles popping up from behind them. Leads to a rocky path near an ice cave. The snowboarding game in Icicle Inn cannot be played with Tifa or Cid as party leader, even if they can play the game in Gold Saucer when in Cloud's party. If the player tries to go snowboarding as Tifa or Cid, the person at the back of the village tells them that they can't, because there is now a barrier covering the crater. Shops Weapon Shop Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Icicle inn.png|Inn 1f.. Icicle inn2.png|Inn 2f.. Icicle inn3.png|Bar. Icicle inn7.png|Weapon Store. Icicle inn5.png|Family House. Icicle inn6.png|Holzoff's House. Snowboard-ffvii-field.png|Snowboard. Trivia *The weapon shop has stairs behind the counter that cannot be accessed in a normal playthrough, as the player can't get to the other side of the counter. If one hacks their game to get past the counter, they can find a mysterious Black Materia object at the top of the stairs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NpNxDHXLug Its purpose is unknown. The chest in the bottom left corner of the field also has a version where it is open,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgAegfFuRmk but it not openable it in the game. References de:Gasthaus zum Eiszapfen Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Towns Category:Locations in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-